


Accidental Attraction

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Awkward Flirting, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Humor, Jonerys, doctor daenerys, patient jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: With every visit to the A&E, Jon’s excuses for seeing Doctor Daenerys get more and more ridiculous. A Jonerys AU short story with original artwork.





	Accidental Attraction

..

As the doctor settled in front of him, Jon thought, _ I should’ve broken my arm sooner. _

Daenerys Targaryen. That’s how she introduced herself as she entered the little room, notepad in hand, her violet eyes skimming his report. She had long, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, and perfectly plump lips which tucked back into a confused grimace as she read out aloud:

“You fell from a balcony?” As she looked up, Jon sent her a shy smile.

“Suppose I did.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Well…” Jon paused, taking in her full frame before deciding, _ Daenerys Targaryen is thicc as fuck. _ “I was at a party, and things kind of escalated.”

Her brows raised. “That sounds like quite the story.”

“It kind of is,” Jon agreed with a nod.

He was at the A&E. The hospital had looked gloomy from the outside, but even more so once he entered the reception. The girl behind the desk had barely bothered to look at him - she handed him a piece of paper and told him to fill it out. “In all capitals,” she’d empathised, chewing on a piece of gum as her false nails tapped away at the keyboard. He saw the Youtube-logo reflected in her thick glasses. “Else we might not be able to read it.”

“That’s funny,” Jon had said, “I thought doctors were the ones with the bad handwriting.” The girl had given him a big, fake smile, her nose all scrunched up, and Jon had silently retreated to the waiting area, paper in hand.

Jon sighed as he leaned back against the wall, his feet dangling off the examination table. “Okay,” he started, watching as Daenerys grabbed a pen ready to take notes, “I was at a friend’s party. He lives in this swanky flat in Soho, right?”

“Right,” she said, leaning the notepad onto her knee as she watched him with patience.

“I’ve had a bit to drink, and then one of the lads - I think his name was Daario? - anyway, he said: guys, there’s a _ girls’ _party downstairs!” Jon paused for a moment as he raised his brows, clearly expecting some sort of reaction from Daenerys.

She looked at him blankly. “Yes?”

“Yes,” he repeated in a mumble, “yes, okay, so, I said: we’ve got to meet up with them. Because a party full of guys is as useful as a farm full of roosters.”

“I don’t get it,” Daenerys spoke, poking her pen to her lips.

Jon licked his lips as he explained: “Well, roosters don’t lay eggs, so a farm full of them - well, it’s just a _ cockfest._” He paused once more, clearly expecting a laugh, but Daenerys remained blank. It made his cheeks red with embarrassment, so he quickly continued: “So I decided that the quickest way was over the balcony.”

“Oh no,” Daenerys spoke, her voice so quiet it was barely audible.

Jon, however, latched onto her reaction with eagerness. “Yes,” he nodded, “_exactly. _ Before I knew it, I was dangling from the railing, my legs kicking the air, and I thought I was _ going to die. _ Luckily, the bushes I landed in were very soft!” Jon nodded, seemingly satisfied with how things played out.

Daenerys, however, slowly removed the pen from her lips as she said: “And now you think your arm is broken?”

“Perhaps,” Jon spoke, patting his left arm gingerly. “It kind of hurts when I touch it. It’s also swollen a little - see?” He held his right arm next to it, comparing their sizes. Surely, his right arm fitted normally within his chequered shirt. His left arm, however, was stretching the fabric to the point where Daenerys wondered if they would have to cut the shirt off of him.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it is not the worst story I’ve heard,” she said, “far from it, actually.”

“Oh, I bet you get a lot of guys _ falling on cucumbers,_” Jon said, rolling his eyes as he said _ falling _.

Daenerys smirked as she pulled on her gloves. “Cucumbers and shower-heads and everything in between,” she nodded and reached for his arm. “Alright, I am going to touch you now, is that okay?”

_ Yes, but feel free to go lower, _ Jon thought, although out loud he said: “Yes, of course.”

Daenerys’ hands slipped across his arm. Her violet eyes searched between his body and his face, clearly trying to read his every reaction as she felt her way across his arm.

Jon sucked in his lower lip as he tried to remain stoic. He knew it would be best to be up front and honest with his doctor, crying in pain when he actually felt some. But he still couldn’t silence the stubborn guy inside of him demanding that he sat tall through the examination.

It was only as Daenerys’ fingers dug deeply into his flesh that he finally winched and pulled away, hissing: “Ouch!”

“Aha,” she smirked and leaned back in her chair, “as I suspected - it feels broken.” She slipped off her gloves and threw them in the bin. “I will order an x-ray. Someone will walk through the results with you.”

“Someone?” Jon repeated, his voice still weak from pain. “Not you?”

“Don’t get attached,” she spoke as she stood. “My colleagues are perfectly capable. They’re also perfectly beyond fifty years of age and less likely to be amused by your little jokes.” At this, she winked at him and picked up her notepad. “Nice meeting you, Jon Snow. Please don’t fall off any more balconies.” As she turned to walk, Jon leaned forward, watching her buttocks as the curtain closed behind her, and he thought:

_ I’d fall off a million balconies for that sight. _

* * *

“_Again?_”

Daenerys stopped in the doorway as she looked at Jon.

Jon looked back at her, a shy smile on his lips as he gave her a small wave. “Hey.”

It had been two weeks. Jon’s left arm was still in a sling, but now he also sported a swollen foot, and he proudly presented it to Daenerys as she entered the room. “Look,” he said, trying to wriggle his toes but failing to move a single. “I’m injured!”

Daenerys looked down at the report in her hand. “It says here you… _ oh god._”

“Yep,” Jon said proudly, “I _ fell from a balcony._”

It had been the same girl in reception. She didn’t recognise him but simply gave him a form the moment he entered. “All capitals,” she instructed in a bored voice, her glasses reflecting the Tumblr-logo. “Got to be able to read it.”

“Wow, deja vu!” Jon had said, earning another fake smile.

Daenerys, however, didn’t even offer him a raised brow. She merely seated herself in front of him as she gave him a stern look. “Jon,” she spoke.

Jon leaned forward, resting his right elbow to his knee. “Yes?” he said.

“I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to be perfectly honest.”

Jon nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat. _ Yes, I’ll go out with you, _ he thought, _ Yes, I’ll kiss you. Yes, I will marry you and move to a lighthouse on the seaside. _ He wrinkled his nose. _ Okay, maybe too forward. Even for me. _

“Jon,” Daenerys said, the air between them tense, “are you… trying to hurt yourself on purpose?”

“Yes!” Jon spoke proudly before quickly backtracking as her words sunk in. “Wait, what? Wait, no! I am not!” He shook his head in earnest, his eyes wide with shock. “I would never! What makes you think that?”

“Falling from a balcony once is an odd event. Falling twice in two weeks?” Daenerys narrowed her eyes. “It’s just... _ weird._”

“Well, my friend from Soho, the one with the swanky apartment?” Jon spoke, waiting for her to acknowledge that she remembered his mates. “Well, he had _ another _ party. And would you believe? A party of _ girls _were celebrating beneath us!”

“Deja vu,” Daenerys mumbled, making Jon’s eyes shimmer with joy.

“That’s what I said! To the receptionist?” As she didn’t nod, he sighed. “Anyway, once more I found myself dangling from the balcony, thinking of life and death and all that. But the bushes saved me once again.”

“Most of you, anyway,” Daenerys said as she slipped on a pair of gloves. “Was your arm hurt in the fall?”

“Nope,” Jon shook his head, “just this fella.” He waved his foot at her, and she grabbed it between her hands, pinching at his swollen toes.

“Have you always been this accident prone?” she asked, her violet eyes twinkling as she felt his foot.

Jon shrugged. “I was never good at assessing danger.”

“Must have frustrated your parents as a kid.”

“You have _ no _ idea.” Jon bit his inner cheek as he tried to suppress the pain that followed whenever Daenerys’ fingertips dug into his flesh. “I was difficult.”

“Mhm, I can imagine,” Daenerys spoke, letting go of his foot. “Okay,” she said, pulling off her gloves as she reached for his notepad. “I reckon it’s going to be another x-ray.”

Jon grimaced. “How embarrassing.”

“Not as embarrassing as falling off a balcony twice,” Daenerys reminded him with a little smile. She bit down on the tip of her pencil as she watched him and, for a moment, Jon’s heart fluttered. He wondered:

_ Is she going to ask me out? _ But his hopes were soon crushed when she wrote on her pad in big letters:

PATIENT ADVISED TO BEHAVE.

Jon grimaced: “Very subtle.”

“I heard someone complained about the way doctors write,” Daenerys said innocently, “so I thought I better make it clear since it didn’t sink in the first time.”

Jon’s cheeks reddened. _ The clerk told her? _ he pondered, thinking back to the front desk receptionist. He’d never really considered the relationship she might have with the doctors. _ I am a fucking idiot. _ “I get it,” he promised, holding up his hand as he spoke: “I will take better care. Scout’s honour.”

* * *

As Jon returned three weeks later, Daenerys didn’t even bother asking him. She entered the room, looked at him, and then immediately walked out. Jon flushed red, and he sat patiently until she returned minutes later, painkillers in her hand which she swallowed in front of him.

“Let me guess,” she spoke before he could say a word. Her gaze slipped down his body - his arm was still in a swing, his foot was wrapped up, and now he sat gingerly touching his face. The skin around his eyes was bruised. In fact, the blue mark dragged all the way down across his cheek, making him look like a poorly painted panda. “_You fell off a balcony?_”

Jon squirmed. “Well, I have this-”

“-friend in Soho.”

Jon blinked at Daenerys’ words, and he sent her a humoured smile. “Well, he was having-”

“-a party-”

“-and a group of girls downstairs-”

“-were having a party,” Daenerys easily finished his sentences, looking unimpressed as she took a seat. She crossed her arms and raised her brows. “Go on,” she urged.

Jon bit onto the nail of his thumb. “Well, I thought - what is the easiest way to get to them?”

“And your eyes sought the balcony,” Daenerys concluded. “Jon, do you realise that every time you’re here, a little more of the taxpayers’ cash is spent?”

Jon fiddled with a lock of his black, curly hair as he averted her eyes. “Well,” he spoke, pausing as he was trying to come up with a reply. “It’s not like I do it on _ purpose._”

“Is it not?” she asked. She cocked her head to the side, her hair swinging over her shoulder. Today, it was braided, held up by golden pins. Still, a braid had sneaked out, dancing around her pink cheeks as she spoke: “One time is an accident. Twice is weird. Three times, however?” She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, and Jon felt hot under her scrutiny. “That’s just plainly _ suspicious._”

Jon licked his dry lips as he watched her. She looked at good as she had the first time he saw her - and the second. Her lips were perfectly pouted, her body framed by the doctor’s uniform, and her thighs thick as she placed them atop one another, her foot dangling in the air.

_ She is so gorgeous, _ he thought, _ If only she was the one partying in a flat below me. _

Jon pushed his hand all the way through his locks, dragging out time as he tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t sound like complete _ horseshit. _ “I was…” He paused, his grey eyes searching her body before meeting her questioning gaze, “...very drunk.”

Daenerys sighed and picked up her pad. “That’s the worst excuse,” she said, “besides, it’s a petty injury to go to the A&E for. A bruised eye?”

“I don’t see very well,” Jon defended himself. “Before the fall, my eyesight was _ perfect. _ Now, it’s all blurry.” He waved his right hand in front of his eyes and blinked: “See!”

Daenerys slipped on a pair of gloves. At the sight, Jon felt his body tinkle. _ She is about to touch me again, _ he thought with a childlike excitement, and he pushed himself to the edge of the table, presenting his face to her.

“You’re a little too excited about this,” Daenerys said, her tone of voice amused. But there was also a smile lingering on her lips. As she took hold of Jon’s chin with one hand, turning his face, her hold was gentle. “Do you actually feel like your eyesight has been damaged?” she asked.

Jon nodded a little, her hand following his movement. “Yes,” he said, “very much so.” He was looking away, but as she leaned in closer to examine him, he looked back at her.

As their gazes locked, his spine tickled. There was something _ thrilling _ about the way she looked at him. _ Perhaps it is just the same way she looks at all her patients, _ Jon thought, licking his lips. As she noticed, her cheeks turned bright pink, and she made an effort not to look him in the eyes as she caressed his bruised skin. _ Perhaps she fancies me too. _

“Look up,” she instructed, and suddenly a bright light fell into Jon’s eyes. He blinked and swore under his breath as Daenerys directed a sharp stream of light onto his eyeball, and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes.

“This was not what I expected,” he grimaced in pain.

“Well, it’s what you’re getting,” Daenerys said as a matter of fact. Still, as the light dropped and Jon blinked at her once more, he noted that she was smiling. “Your eye looks fine.”

“No need for an x-ray?” he teased.

She shook her head as she took notes on his report. “No need for an x-ray,” she chuckled. “If you still feel heightened sensitivity in your eye by tomorrow, you should go to your GP to have them check it out.”

“Gotcha,” Jon nodded, swinging his feet restlessly. “And let me guess - no more balconies?”

Daenerys leaned back in her chair with a nod: “No more balconies.”

* * *

“You fell off a balcony, didn’t you?” Daenerys asked as she seated herself in front of Jon. As he smiled and nodded, she threw her notepad aside and rolled her eyes. “Well, Jon, I don’t know what to tell you - you’re a lost cause!”

It had been three weeks since his last visit. The sling had finally come off his arm, and although he still had to take care when doing any strenuous activities, he was pretty much back to normal. Even his foot had been unwrapped, and he walked around like a normal human being again.

_ Almost, _ Jon pondered, knowing that Daenerys probably thought nothing about him to be normal by now. _ Least of all my brain_, Jon thought and smiled to himself.

“So, what body part is it this time?” she asked, gesturing at his frame as he seated himself on the examination table. “Your thumb? Your neck? _ Your head?_”

Jon shook his head. “Wrong, wrong, and wrong.” He took in a deep breath, then pointed his fingers down. “Think _ lower._”

Daenerys’ brows furrowed. She cocked her head. “Chest?” she asked.

“Lower,” Jon urged.

Daenerys licked her lips. “_Stomach?_”

“Lower.”

She took in a sharp breath, her gaze slipping as well as her thoughts. Unable to say what she wanted to say, she asked: “Knees?”, and Jon chuckled:

“Higher!”

“Please don’t say it,” Daenerys mumbled, her gaze seeking Jon’s jeans. “You hurt your _ groin?_”

Jon squirmed as he blushed bright red. “Well, you won’t believe this-”

“Oh boy,” Daenerys sighed, “I am afraid that I will believe.”

“I was at a party in Soho,” Jon started, but he didn’t bother continuing as Daenerys hid her face behind her hands. Instead, he laughed: “Okay, enough of the story. Thing is, I think I really hurt myself. I look all… _ swollen._” He pushed himself to the edge of the table and leaned over, trying to catch Daenerys eyes as he spoke: “I think I need a, ah, _ throughout _ investigation of the area to determine if I’m truly hurt.”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Daenerys said, peeking at him from between her fingers. Her face was bright red, and her eyes shimmered shyly. “Do you know that?”

Jon smiled gently. _ I know. _“I am just here for my pain,” he said plainly, trying to make it sound as if he hadn’t planned on Daenerys being his doctor. However, truth be told, he had started slipping the receptionist a note alongside his form.

“For your good will,” he always said and winked, and somehow he ended up before Doctor Targaryen once more.

Daenerys lowered her hands with a sigh. “Right,” she said, “I guess you will be examined.”

_ Excellent, _ Jon thought, his heartbeat in his throat as he reached for his zipper, but before he could undo his jeans, she stood up. “I will get Dr Tormund in here.”

Jon’s face paled at once. “Wait, _ you’re _ not going to examine me?”

“Oh, Mr Snow,” Daenerys said, her voice perfectly professional. But her face looked plain _ evil. _ “I could not in good faith touch my male patient. I could be deemed _ unprofessional_! For your comfort, I will get you a male doctor. He will ensure your, ah, _ area _ is thoroughly examined.” With that, she winked as she turned to leave the room. “Good day to you, Jon.”

Jon waited until Daenerys disappeared behind the curtain. Then, the second she was gone, he jumped to his feet and hurried out of the hospital.

* * *

Two weeks later, as Jon showed up to the A&E, the clerk didn’t even bother looking him in the eyes. Instead, she turned and called to the backroom: “Code red!”

Jon blinked as he leaned onto the counter. “What is code red?” he asked.

The clerk gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Well, I think you will find out soon enough,” she spoke.

As Jon straightened up, he heard footsteps approach, and for a moment, his mind panicked. He imagined himself before a judge, explaining why he insisted on harassing the local female doctor. He could almost hear the judge ask: Is it true, Mr Snow, that you asked her to _ touch your groin? _

But as he turned, he was not faced with a security guard. Instead, there stood Doctor Daenerys Targaryen. She was not in her uniform but instead wearing a smart, black dress, her jewellery shining golden against her pale skin. “Hi Jon,” she greeted, her red lips pulled back into a smile.

Jon gawked at her, his eyes looking her up and down. “Uh, hey,” he mumbled, barely able to find his words.

“So, what are you here for this time?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Jon glanced around as if to ensure no one was listening, then he whispered: “Uhm, I think…” He paused, then felt his cheeks go bright red as he continued: “I think I might have gotten a paper-cut” - and he presented her with his lightly bruised thumb.

Daenerys watched him with a sigh. “Do you want to know what I think?” she asked.

Jon nodded, the embarrassment still flooding him.

“I think you’re just making up excuses to see me.”

Jon shook his head violently, his curls bobbing around his head. “Absolutely not!” he said. “I _ respect _ your profession. I would _ never _ waste your time!”

“Is that why you’ve been slipping the receptionist cash?” Daenerys asked, tapping her fingertips to her crossed arms.

Jon glanced over his shoulder flustered. There, behind the counter, the clerk smiled at him, waving herself with a thick bunch of notes. “That’s… quite the accusation,” he said, but even he couldn’t make his voice convincing.

Daenerys reached out and grabbed his hand. As he looked at her, she gave him a gentle smile: “Jon, I am not in my uniform because I was waiting for you. I say we take this somewhere a bit more… _ private?_” With that, she pressed a brief kiss to his paper-cut, his thumb blushing as bright red as his cheeks.

“I say… that sounds good,” Jon nodded dumbfounded. And like that, their fingers intertwined as they walked out the hospital, side by side. “Where do you want to go?” Jon asked.

“Well,” Daenerys spoke, “I’ve heard _ great _ things about this balcony in Soho.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when DragonandDirewolf first read this piece, she'd had a bit too much gin and laughed until she cried.The second time she read it, she was stone cold sober and didn't even smile, just promised me that "it was funny." So for best results, read whilst drunk??? 
> 
> Story came about after I read an article about how the NHS here in the UK is struggling under people seeking the A&E for ridiculous reasons such as a paper-cut. So in case someone wonders how Jon can afford it.. public healthcare! (He wouldn't pull this stunt in the states, I'm sure - although Daenerys might be worth the money?).


End file.
